Naruto vs Lee
by naruto and ponygon fan
Summary: well I always wondered what would happen if Naruto fought Lee so instead of Naruto v.Kiba and Lee v. gaara i have Naruto v. Lee in the preliminary exams. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto vs. Lee

A/n- I hope I made this good. I'm thinking of making it at least maybe three chapters long, unless I don't get any reviews or a bunch of flamers. Feel free to give suggestions. And no I didn't use Kun, Chan or whatever because I don't know them all but don't write a review about it.

After the last fight of Kiba getting demolished by Garra, the remaining six looked up at the digital screen, some in fear, and some in excitement. Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Dosu, Lee, and Naruto looked up at the board to see the screen say

Rock Lee

Vs.

Uzumaki Naruto

Both Kohana ninjas were stunned to see the parings. Rock Lee jumped down from the balcony, but now not in as much excitement. Naruto remembered when Rock Lee knocked him against the wall easily before the start of the first exam.

Naruto then also jumped down from the balcony. Naruto thought to himself

'Even though Fuzzy eyebrows is my friend I have to give it my all.'

Rock lee thought 'I'm sorry Naruto but I refuse to let down.'

Now they both stood facing each other. Hayate coughed a little then said "When you are ready you may begin." Then Hayate backed up a little.

"I do not want to fight you Naruto but I must defeat you here."

"But Lee," Naruto began as Lee looked at him more wondering if he wouldn't fight.

"I am the one that's going to win." Naruto let out a big grin after he said that. Lee also gave a small smile.

"Jeez, there is no way Naruto can even come close to winning." Shikamaru said to his teammates on the balcony." "Yeah, you're right; I still find it surprising Naruto become a genin." Ino replied back. "Plus remember Lee was the guy who fought all three sound village ninjas before we came and helped." Shikamaru said with his eyes barely open assuming this match was over.

MUNCH MUNCH

"Chouji you asshole, someway you always know how to ruin a conversation!" Ino blurted out.

Chouji stared at her for a minute then put his hand back in the potato chip bag. MUNCH

'G-good luck Naruto.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Whatever, this is pointless; we already got a clean sweep." Kankuro said out loud while Gaara didn't respond and Temari shook her head in agreement.

Dosu, still slouching thought to himself, 'Why does that kid have marks on his face, he looks like he has whiskers.'

Rock Lee now disappeared quickly. Naruto remembered he did this to Sasuke so he did a back flip, but this time After Naruto back flipped Lee wasn't there instead he felt a hard kick on his back.

Crash! Naruto slammed into the wall head-on. Lee stood there with his right leg up. Naruto made a dent in the wall and then he fell over.

"Come on Naruto, get up!" Sakura yelled at her teammate. With that Naruto got up with blood on his face. His nose was crooked and bleeding.

"Naruto better think of something before Lee comes at him again.

Hinata covered her eyes as she saw Naruto with a broken nose, and possibly a broken cheek.

Naruto didn't waste anytime and yelled out," Kage Bunshin!" He had his hands closed together with his two fingers pointed up. Now there was at least two-hundred clones of Naruto.

"Unbelievable! How did he become so good at droppel dangers?" Shikamaru yelled out loud with much interest now. "Wait those aren't just shadow clones Shikamaru, there full blooded clones, there real!" Ino also said in amazement.

MUNCH MUNCH!

"God damnit Chouji!" Ino yelled out with her face turning red in anger.

"Attaboy Naruto!" Sakura yelled out at Naruto. "I hope he doesn't get to full of himself now, I'm sure Lee still has a trick or two." Kakashi replied to the loud Sakura.

Asuma and KurenaiKurenaiKurenaiKurenai both thought 'Whatever training method Kakashi used, it worked well.'

'Come on Naruto keep it up' Iruka thought to himself standing next to Lord Hokage.

"Let's go Lee!" Gai yelled out then doing the nice guy pose. "Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee answered back.

"Now it's time for the win, dattebayo!" All the Narutos said now charging at Lee

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n- thanks for the reviews guys.

All the Narutos came at Lee.

'With my taijutsu there's no way to defend this attack, but hopefully I can dodge it. Well this is going to be hard, but it's for Gai sensei and Sakura.' Lee thought to himself as he grabbed a kunai from his bag.

Lee then started sprinting as fast as he could, but there was still Narutos flying above him no matter where he went.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as one of his clones punched Lee right in the face. Lee did not fall but it did hurt. Then Lee felt a horrible pain. Now about three kunais were sticking out of his back.

Lee coughed up a little blood, but if he wanted to win he had to keep moving. Lee did a back flip, then jumped into the air and figured out a plan.

"I guess the runt isn't that bad." Temari said looking Kankuro. "I guess so." Kankuro said with a small grin on his face.

Lee then quickly disappeared. He reappeared in an instant under the balcony where no one was. All the Narutos charged at him but before they got to him Lee took off his ankle weights and threw them at the bottom side of the balcony.

'What the hell is he doing' Naruto thought as he was charging Lee.

"At away Lee!" Gai yelled while doing the nice guy pose…again.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked hoping for an answer from Kakashi. "If Naruto doesn't get out of there it's going to be trouble." Kakashi said at the now shocked Sakura.

"When he fought us he had ankle weights on? He even better than I thought." Dosu said quietly looking at the match.

The rest stood quietly also wondering what was going to happen.

When his ankle weights hit the bottom of the balcony they exploded

"Oh shit!" Naruto said realizing what was happening. Since they blew up part of the balcony collapsed right on almost all the Narutos. About two-hundred poofs went off as almost all the shadow clones were destroyed.

"Not bad Lee." Neji said with a weird type of smile on his face.

"Unbelievable! Lee wore ankle weights and he was still that fast. Now Narutos in trouble." Shikamaru said with his hands on the bar of the balcony looking at the explosion.

Now there was four Naruto left. Lee wasted no time and attacked.

"Kohana whirlwind!" Lee yelled as he kicked one Naruto into another destroying two of them. Still in the air he spun around and again and kicked that another Naruto. Three poofs went off. Now Lee stood with his hand out in martial arts form. Now one Naruto stood in front of Lee with a kunai in his hand.

"Here I come!" Lee yelled out quickly as he disappeared. 'I'm so screwed!' Naruto thought to himself as he stood there in fear of what was going to happen.

'Come on Naruto don't give up!' Iruka thought as he watched the defenseless Naruto.

'This is odd, two of the worst students from there class fighting each other, but now it looks like there both one of the bests. Gai and Kakashi are doing there job right.' The third Hokage thought with a smile looking at Naruto and Lee.

"Naruto better be sorry he messed with Lee!" Gai yelled out but before he could do his nice guy pose Kakashi said, "Would you shut up." Now Gai had his arms crossed looking very pissed.

Naruto now saw for about half a second Lee right next to him but he couldn't get out of the way. Lee's foot now was in Naruto's face. Naruto went flying up in the air with his eyes closed in much pain. Now Lee had his tape from his hands go around Naruto.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee yelled out as he drove Naruto into the hard floor head on. Lee jumped out and now looked at Naruto lying on the floor.

Hinata gasped and covered her eyes while Chouji ate chips. Everyone else watched in amazement as Naruto had blood coming out of the top of his head onto the floor.

"It's over." Lee said while turning around and walking back to the stairs. Hayate was about to call the match until Naruto's arms started pushing him off the floor.

"WHAAAAAAAAT! That's impossible; no one can take a hit like that and get back up!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs making Lee look behind him.

"How can Naruto keep getting up?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Well Naruto…lets just say he has a lot more stamina than most genin." Kakashi said while thinking of the fox inside Naruto.

"Well I guess he was telling the truth when he said he was a good ninja." Shino said to his group making Hinata smile at Naruto instead of covering her eyes in fear.

Chouji was now getting chocked by Ino while Shikamaru was thinking, "Wow, Naruto may be better than Ino and Chouji now."

Now Naruto was on his feat again, but this time his eyes were different. "I don't give up that easily." Naruto said while looking up at Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- okay, I wrote this with a broken thumb so hopefully this won't take to long. And also I completely forgot about when Orochimaru gave Naruto the seal in the forest of the second exam. Okay so in this story how about he never got the seal lol so just ignore that, or I'll think of someway to pass that. Enjoy! And also I got inspiration from this from the song "in the end" by linkin park so maybe if you have free time listen to that while reading.

God damnit, this is hard, stupid cast is getting in the way.

Chapter 3

Orochimaru met with Kakashi after the first fight but after that he watched the fights secretly. While watching Naruto get up after the primary lotus he thought,

'Just like in the forest, the nine tailed demon foxes charka is too strong for the seal I gave them, damnit I knew taking a dump before giving out seals was a bad idea, but the Akatsuki shoud be on Naruto soon enough.'

"Theres no way I can lose here Lee! I've come to far and tried so hard just to get here, and I'm not giving up yet!" Naruto yelled out looking at the thirteen year old ninja ahead of him.

'I still can't believe it! How can he still be on his feet.' Lee thought to himself still in matial arts form. 'It doesn't matter, I still have a lot of chakra left and it looks like he has run out.'

'His eyes, their different now, eyes can not change colour, unless…' Gaara thought to himself looking at the the beat up boy.

"When is going to end?" Kankuro said out in boredom.

'His eyes! Is the seal broken?' almost every jounin/ chuunins thought while watching the match.

'So it's happening again, some chakra from the fox is coming out. Well this match is over.' Kakashi thought with a surprised look in his eye.

'Hmm, it seems some of the nine tailed foxes chakra has come out, but it looks like not to much is out.' The third hokage thought while still smiling at the match.

Then a chuunin by Lord Hokage asked quietly, "Lord hokage should we…" "No it's fine." He replied back already knowing what the question was.

Finally Lee started running around Naruto incredibly fast. He was going so fast it looked like a small tornado was raround Naruto.

"Limit! The sixth gate open!" Lee shouted. Now he could remove the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and release otherwise useless energy resources, giving the body even more power and stamina.

Now Lee had chakra all around him(not visable). Lee then dissapeared the reapeared about one-hundered times making Naruto lose sight of him quickly. When he reapeared each time he now kicked or punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto could not take even twenty of the blows Lee gave him on the face. He quickly fell to the ground making Lee stop.

"Give up, I am too powerful for you, I admit you were a lot to handle but now it's over." Lee said with his hands on his knees panting.

POOF

Naruto poofed from the ground into a rock from the chipped floor.

"What? That was never him that entire time I opened my 6th gate?"

"Got that right!" A Screaming voice said coming at Lee. It was Naruto, still injured badly from the primary lotus, and still looked like he could die, came right at Lee with his fist up.

Naruto then released a powerful punch at Lee's face making Lee fly up and hit the ground instantlly.

"NOO! LEE!" Maito Gai yelled as loud as he could.

'Lee, you really are bad, you fell for such a simple jutsu' Neji thought looking at Lee in disgrace.

Hayate walked over to them and said,

"The winner is Uzumaki Nar…" "No! I'm not done yet!" Yelled out Lee from the ground.

"Lee, you can't even get up, you must not try more, you could die." Hayate replied to the badly injured Lee.

"No I'm fine, I am determined to win." Lee said back.

"Now it's time! 7th gate of veiw and the 8th gate of wonder(also called insanity because it gives the user ultimate strength and speed for a while, then when used up it kills the user.)

Every single sensei quickly jumped in the match area either from the balcony or from where Lord Hokage was.

"No Lee! You must not use that!" Gai yelled out while looking at Lee, who was now standing and every single cell of his body was full of chakra.

"What is happening?" Shikamaru out in actuall fear.

"Lee?" Sakura said quietly looking at the now infested match.

"Lee stop!" Hayate yelled out getting a kunai out.

"I can not be done now! I refuse to lose!"

Naruto stood in fear still panting until he then passed out.

To be continued!

A/n hmm I guess I'll add another chapter lol. Yes I finished this chapter even with a cast on! Go me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- ok sorry for the delay, been busy with crap but here we go, and I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter and it might be longer than the usual ones. Oh and I don't even know how it's going to end so lets see what I type.

Chapter 4

"We need to stop Lee before he finishes up using the eighth gate now! Just try to knock him out, that's the only way!" The third Hokage plus Gai yelled out.

'Well I never thought I would use this here' Hayate thought as he grabbed his blade because even at his young age he was better than all regular Jounin also he was a swords specialist.

'I don't know why everyone is going crazy about, if I someone needs to knock him out it will be me.' Neji thought as his Byakugan slowly showed up.

"What the fuck is this?" Kankuro asked practically laughing. "Shut up," Gaara said quickly but with the intent to kill in his voice, "Or I'll kill you too." "Umm yeah sorry." Kankuro replied while taking a big gulp.

'All right here it goes, one hit with my blade should put him out.' Hayate thought as he started running towards Lee.

Hayate swung his sword at Lee, but he dodged it by doing a back flip. Then Lee did a leaf violet whirlwind and tripped Hayate then Lee kicked Hayate in the air which broke Hayate's arm.

'What? He managed to dodge Hayate's sword! That's incredible.' Kakashi thought as he pulled his headband out of his eye.

'Poor Lee, he can't control himself anymore, it looks like the gate's power is controlling Lee's body.' Gai thought as he looked at the overpowered Lee.

'How the hell? Damn it looks like I might have to use** that** technique.' Hayate thought as he started charging Lee again.

"Kohana style! Mikazuki No Mai! Crescent moon dance!" Yelled Hayate as three quickly moving Hayate's surrounded Lee with there swords going mad.

Lee then stood there focusing his charka into his right leg. Then he jumped in the air and yelled, "Kohana whirlwind!" and he spun much more times and his power was unbelievable….

"What? Where am I?" Naruto thought as he noticed water on the floor and pipes everywhere.

"**Hey kid, come here." **

Naruto turned behind him to see a giant cage. He started shaking as he saw the nine tailed demon fox. Naruto backed away from it in much fear.

"**Right now I want to devour you, but there is a seal on this cage, so why are you here?"**

Naruto didn't know why he was there anyways. Then Naruto looked closely into the giant cage and saw that the fox was glowing red.

"Wait, were the times where my charka was red? Was it your charka?"

"**What did you think it was magic charka you asshole."**

"Hey! I've been letting you stay here twelve years! So how about you give, me some charka now, I need to save my friend!" Naruto blurted out now scared somehow the fox would eat him.

"**You've got a lot of guts talking to the strongest demon ever like that; well as your reward here you go." **

Now Naruto awoke from the ground with a view of Hayate getting beat up by the Kohana whirlwind. He then got up and started charging at Lee with the same intention as Hayate.

Naruto then punched Lee in the gut which did almost nothing, besides getting his attention.

Neji then came down from the balcony slowly and quietly. Lee was having a fierce hand, to hand, combat fight with Naruto

Naruto then grabbed a kunai and fought with that. Finally right after that Naruto took to much time with his kunai and was kicked on the ground.

Naruto then watched as Lee walked towards him fighting off kunais being thrown at a distance at him by other chuunin/jounins.

Naruto noticed a tear coming down Lee's face.

"It's like I said Lee isn't doing this, the gate was to powerful for even Lee." Gai said also about to cry.

Lee grabbed a Kunai and went right for Naruto's neck until Neji came up with two fingers and jammed them into Lee's arm.

Then Lee's arm got so numb he couldn't move it. Neji then did the same thing to almost every other part of Lee's body to make him paralyzed for an hour or two.

Lee fell to the ground back to himself but badly injured. Lee also was crying but not the usual crying him and Gai do in the sunset.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He managed to say. "Shut up. Your pitiful you know that. See even if you were able to open the eight gate you still can't use it." Neji said with no pity on his teammate.

"Hey it wasn't his fau…" Naruto began but then Neji cut him off, "What did you say? I just saved your fucking ass and this is what you say to me you ungrateful brat."

Neji left Naruto speechless. Gai took Lee and was probably was going to lecture him, plus get his wounds healed. Naruto remembered of how much work Lee put in but he still lost it all.

"Neji, I vow to defeat you. Not because I hate you, because of how you treat Lee."

"You have a lot of guts saying that. I guess you will have to find out the hard way how good I am." He replied almost laughing at Naruto.

Hayate coughed a little and a little blood came out of him. "Ok let us continue with the matches."

Neji walked back up and so did everyone else. When Naruto got back up he kept having images of Lee getting yelled at, or beat up by Neji.

'Like I said before I vow to win for Lee.'

Ending- Naruto did end up defeating Neji in the third exam but basically it was the same as the manga/anime. Neji now respects to Naruto and Lee now as they do to him. The destruction of Kohana still happened but is exactly the same as the manga/anime. Lee's injuries finally got better when the retrieve Sasuke mission happened as same for the manga/anime.

**End**

A/n well I hope you liked it and just a heads up I'm going to make a sequel to this about Lee v. Neji

Byakuga


End file.
